Well Damn Bella
by Aglow
Summary: [[on hold, not forgotten]] After New Moon. Alice sees something in the future that threatens Bella's relationship with Edward and her humanity! Dark! Rated T for Violence. Read and Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

------------

"What are you thinking?" he was irate. I'd left his question go unanswered for to long and he was getting scared. I could see it in is eyes and his mouth that was now just a thin line.

"I-," I began but the pixie voice, lovely in all manners of the word, of Alice echoed, distorted from fear and pain, in the house with a scream that left my ears ringing long after she'd stopped.

I found myself alone in Edward's room, but soon followed his long gone form to Alice's room.

"Alice!" I heard jasper's voice clearly but the loud stream of words that followed flowed to quickly for me to catch.

The entire house was inside the room already and I was left standing at the doors threshold sick with worry, only to cover my ears again as another scream ripped not from Alice, but my angel.

I pushed though everyone, hitting my shoulders on their stone like forms to get to him. I could almost feel the bruises forming but it was lost to me as I sped to his fallen form.

"Edward?" My voice sounded small in comparison to those of Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett.

Someone was hovering over Edward and myself as I clung to him, but I didn't look up to see whom. I was lost in Edward's wide, pitch black, eyes.

"Edward?" I whispered again and shook him to the best of my ability.

Weither it was the worry in my voice or my shacking him he turned slightly to me. His eyes were still wide in horror, but there was an unmistaken undercurrent of sorrow, He said nothing, but just looked at me.

My ears were hurting from Jasper's yells to rouse his Alice. I let my eyes wander to Alice when I couldn't get anything from Edward. Her face was just as stricken as his.

I was beginning to hyperventilate, and there was an edge to it, like the feelings weren't all mine. For a second I thought I'd taken on Jasper's power to feel others emotions, but it was Jasper, himself. He was to worried to control his power. I heard the buzz of fast voices and Carlisle's calling for the family to calm down.

The room started to spin as my breathing got faster until I felt the floor leave from underneath me. It was Esme, she was taking me out of the room, but even in the hallway I felt the effect of Jasper's power.

In the kitchen Esme sat me on the counter top. She lowered herself so we were eye to eye.

"Bella." Her voice drew me to look strait at her.

I was sacking and it was hard to focus on her for more than a few seconds at a time. Finally she grabbed my face, gently, with her iron grip and I was forced to focus on just her. She began to breath in and our slowly. The scent of her breath was helping me relax, but her calm breathing was infectious and I was soon slowed to her pace.

Time meant nothing and finally, after what seemed like eternity, I saw Esme's lips move fast and the buzz of her speaking filled the room. I let my eyes looked over her shoulder and saw it was Rosalie.

"Rosalie, what's-," I started, but she cut me off.

"We don't know, but we've gotten both of them calmed down. Jasper said she glazed over like she normally does when she gets a vision right before she screamed. We think whatever it was she saw that caused her to..." She let that drop and there was honest worry and curiosity in her voice. She didn't know anymore than I did. "Edward must have seen it when he looked through her thoughts and caused him to..." Again she let it drop.

Esme had let my face go. I was still keyed up but not as bad as before.

"Can I-," I tried, but was again cut off.

"We've put Edward in his room and Jasper is in his and Alice's, but he still can't control his emotions enough for you to be up there." Rosalie started.

"Why don't I get you something to drink down here Bella?" Esme finished for her.

I went to address Rosalie again about letting me see Edward, but she had already left so I took Esme's question as incontestable.

"Tea?" Esme said letting a choked chuckle out.

I would have laughed with her at the question if I wasn't so worried as I was.

"Ok." My voice was weak, but I really did like the idea.

I jumped off of the counter top and went to sit at the table. It didn't take long for the water to boil and I had my tea in front of me after an inaudible visit by Emmett and 2 by Rosalie. One was inaudible, but the other she addressed me with an update that Alice was talking to Carlisle about what she saw.

Esme sat with me quietly while I drank. I was taking a drink when from over the rim of the cup I saw her flash up form the table. She was at the entrance to the kitchen in a second and had her arms around Carlisle, who'd just walked in.

I didn't turn away and give them privacy as they held a hushed conversation. I felt a pang of annoyance, what was there that they couldn't say in front of me?

The thought was left half finished as well as my tea when Carlisle moved out of the entrance revealing a shaken but much improved Edward. I stood from my chair making enough noise that Edward's searching eyes found me immediately. No words could explain the relief I saw in Edward's eyes. The thought left a shiver running down my spine.

He broke the eye contact when Esme put her hand on his shoulder. I permitted my eyes to let in more than just Edwards form. Esme looked worried, but was assured by a nod from Edward. She let her hand drop and I soon found Edward by my side.

"Bella, I've got to take you home." I didn't see how I could argue. I still hadn't heard anything of Alice and going by that scream something unquestionably horrific was going to happen. So as to not be a bother I agreed and followed Edward out of the house.

The drive over to my house was silent and an unnerving spark in the enclosed environment kept me just as keyed up as before my tea. We pulled into my driveway and I turned to speak to him. He was faster.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't stay, you understand." His mood and attitude left me grasping for my chest. Something in his face tugged at my memory of when he'd left me for 'my own good' at the end of last year.

I shook the feeling off knowing Edward didn't need to worry about my wild imagination right this second.

"Y-Yes, of coarse." I couldn't infuse my voice with the right amount of conviction and Edward heard it.

"I'm sorry I scared you," He allowed himself to lean in closer to me and I complied by following his example. "Alice saw something..."

I was about to open my mouth when he put his finger to my mouth silencing my unaired question.

"Not now, I really have to get back." And with that he replaced his finger with his mouth.

The kiss was frantic, like we'd never have another one. I kissed him back just the same and only when he was out of sight with myself inside the house did I crumple on the floor hugging my chest to hold myself together.

This was all too familiar...

------------

You've read now please review 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Edward's pov 3

------------

I was still sorting out what I'd seen in Alice's vision on the way back from Bella's house. I let my head fall onto the headrest of the seat and took deep calming breaths.

I have many reasons to hate being what I am, but the fact I'd have those images in my mind forever pained me the most at that moment.

I closed my eyes and let the images flood to the forefront of my mind. I tried to think rationally while I sifted and made sense of everything.

Bella... She was covered in blood, but not her own.

She's at the school. Bodies... to many to count, but I'd take a guess at 356... plus teachers...

The honk of a car pulled me from the disturbing images. I swerved out of the on coming traffic and put off my exploration till I was out of a moving vehicle I had to drive.

I was home in no time flat. I sat in the car and prepared myself for anything they'd discovered while I was out. 6 heads are better than 1...

I didn't want to start this conversation, were the Volturi coming? Had I underestimated them? Were all those children and my Bella to pay for my ignorance? Was it Victoria? What on Earth could cause that much destruction?! Each thought flowed into the next worse thought as I took steps at human speed to the house.

"Took you long enough," Jasper said to me when I opened to door.

"Sorry..." I was going to explain myself, but he seemed pacified by my simple apology.

"Edward," The unmistakable voice of my mother, Esme, called to me. "Alice is upstairs. She's better and told us about... well... what's to happen..."

"Not if I can help it." I said to myself and walked up to her room.

Again I took each step at the agonizing slowness of a human.

_You can't stop this by delaying a conversation Edward. Get up here! _ Alice's furious thoughts screamed to me.

_She seems to be feeling better_, I chuckled darkly to myself.

I finally opened the door to see Carlisle and Alice sitting on the bed. Alice looked strait at me. Her eyes had become a few shades darker from the stress... I'd have to get her to feed before I brought Bella back here... _Bella..._ I sighed inwardly.

"How much did you see Edward?" I turned my focus to Carlisle.

"How much were you able to make sense of?" Alice clarified.

"The school," I began with the easiest information. "Everyone dead, but not just dead... horrifically disfigured like they were maimed to death. Ripped apart" I felt a few degrees colder.

"You're missing the most important figure of this nightmare..." Alice began.

I let out a sigh of defeat. "Bella..." I whispered.

"Even more prominent that that..." Carlisle spoke this time.

"What am I missing here?" What could be more significant than Bella being at that blood bath?

"Did you not notice anything about her?" Alice began.

Her pause continued and I was beginning to get angry.

"Spit it out Alice, you were the one with the front row tickets to that shit of a future."

"Her eye's... they were red!" It took me a few minuets to get what she was saying.

"Couldn't it be-,"

"I already asked if she mistook it." Carlisle started.

"And I didn't." Alice finished.

I was shell-shocked. I walked to the chair across the room and fell on it.

"Any idea when this will happen?" I tried my best not to sound so defeated.

We'd stopped many horrible things from happening that had Alice seen coming to pass... this would just have to be another one of those times.

"Sooner or later..." Alice said in a sigh of defeat that rivaled mine.

"So we don't know when-,"

"We kind of do," Carlisle interrupted.

"And kind of don't" Alice continued after I gave her a warning glare, I was in no mood for pussy footing. "It's just a path must be taken before this happens. And the timing of that path will dictate the timing of this..." _Monstrosity_, Alice's thoughts finished.

"Then what-," I was getting tired of them only half explaining themselves. We were talking at the speed of humming bird wings, but progressing at the speed of a snail!

" I didn't see that part of this." Alice spoke quickly.

There seemed to be a long pause before Carlisle got up from the bed.

"Until we get more information-,"

"We do what? Nothing?!" I screamed at him when his thoughts finished before he spoke.

"Not necessarily nothing..." Carlisle looked to the ceiling, to the sky, to God.

I listened to his private priers for patience and good fortune before he let his head fall back down and looked to me.

"I'll try and get a hold of Aro, see if he was planning on forcing us go through with our deal any time soon. And I definitely won't be doing anything to Bella before or after grade until we have this worked out."

Carlisle didn't even bother saying or thinking that I should follow his example. He knew I was more than pleased with _this_ turn of events to the situation.

I didn't stay any longer in Alice's room after Carlisle left. I did unfortunately stay long enough to have the fearful thoughts of Alice burn there own homes in my mind.

Jasper ran to Alice the minuet I was out. I felt the door shut behind me and then I was alone in the hallway. I could hear Carlisle speaking on the phone in his office. I heard the silent worried thoughts of Emmett and Rosalie in their room.

I took a step to my own room, but it was too empty, I needed Bella. Needed to see that mess hadn't happened yet and that she was safe, in her bed. I needed my arms around her warmth.

I was out the front doors and running to her house before I could dwell on her absence any longer.

Up the wall, through the window and...

"Edward." She sighs.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Bella's pov 3

------------

"Edward..." I'd been crying and from the look on his face he would have been doing the same if he could.

"Oh, Bella." He soothed, taking a long step towards me, sweeping me in his arms at the same time.

I couldn't think of anything to say and he wasn't putting anything forth either. So we sat on my bed, him rocking me and singing my lullaby in a whisper.

Sunday morning caught me off guard. I didn't remember going to bed and the sick empty feeling in my stomach told me I hadn't. My eyes were sore and a chill that had nothing to do with Edwards's direct closeness wouldn't shack.

I couldn't stand it anymore, "What-,"

"I've got to go Bella." I found myself alone suddenly.

He hadn't even kissed me goodbye. My stomach heaved at the word.

"Bella?" Charlie's weary voice called from my doors threshold.

I cleared my throat and sniffled back my new tears.

"Yeah Dad?" I worked hard to make my voice sound normal. I didn't fool him.

"Bell's what's wrong?!" his voice was a little hysterical.

He hadn't seen me like this since Edward had left. Memories threatened to consume me, but I threw them back with the shacking resolve that Edward was here... Kind off.

"Just a fight-,"

"With Edward!?" He was slowly turning purple and I could see him working through scenarios that hadn't (and hopeful never would) happened.

Thinking a lie would be better and would take less energy than explaining and fighting off my fathers questions I spoke, pleased that my voice sounded a bit stronger with the night's long silence leaving my throat.

"Jacob." I said simply and my father relaxed noticeably.

Giving me a knowing (although how knowing I laughed at) nod and left.To my great relief Edward was back holding me the minuet the door closed.

"I thought you'd-,"

He stopped me with a long kiss.

"Bella I'm never going to leave you." His voice was intense and my heart fluttered at the thought of eternity.

"What happened yesterday?" I spoke quickly -like ripping a Band-Aid off- before he could leave.

He was unperturbed by my question, but still reluctant to air anything.

"Edward? Is it Victoria?" I asked trying to help him along. "Jacob?"

My heart sank at the thought, but we'd all known that was going to be a problem when he'd come to my house spouting treaty rules and such.

"The vision," Edward said finally, "Alice had was a mess to say the least."

There was a long silence before I gathered he wasn't offering me any more.

"Edward..." my voice was unattractive and whiny.

We sat a moment longer before my stomach made its own complaints known. With a light laugh that left me breathless Edward stood me up.

"Have your human moment and get something to eat. I'll be back to pick you up and we'll talk to Carlisle and the rest of the family about..." He paused searching for the right word, "this. Ok?"

I could have laughed. 'This.' It was so innocent, yet even as he tried to make it sound light, it was just as ominous as what was behind it.

This time he took his time leaving. Kissing me lightly on the forehead before jumping out my window.

In the bathroom I turned the water on for my shower and finished brushing my teeth before the water had turned hot. I made quick work of my shower and all but ran back to my room.

I didn't even bother taking care in what I wore, a pair of jeans and -a quick glace outside- a red sweater.

I absent-mindedly walked down the stairs and slipped catching myself, hard, on my hand and knee's.

"You ok hun?" My dad called from the kitchen.

_Far from_, "yeah Dad." I called back.

I took a bowl from the cupboard and found the Corn Flacks in its usual niche. I went for the milk and almost dropped it. The weight put a painful pressure on the new bruises my hands were getting.

My dad sat in his chair watching me from the corner of his eye as I did my little song-and-dance-morning-breakfast thing.

"What do you have planned today?" Why he'd bother asking beat me. I was spending all my time at the Edward's place now that I wasn't grounded.

"Edward's picking me up and we're going to his house."

He looked like he was going to object. This morning must have scared him a little, but he just shook his head a little and went back to his own breakfast.

I rinsed my dishes and flew to the door when I heard a knock.

"See you later Dad." I said and shut the door behind me.

The car ride over to the Cullen's place was a silent one. I couldn't place my finger on the unnaturalness of the silence until I saw it staring at me in the face.

"Mind if I..." I said pointing to the radio dial.

"Sure."

Half a song and a few commercials later and we were there.

Carlisle was waiting for us as we walked in the door.

"We're all in here." He said before turning and walking toward the dinning room.

Edward ushered me forward. It always startled me, their beauty, and having them all together like this made it all the more potent.

Carlisle took a seat at the head of the table with Esme to his right. Edward pulled the seat to Carlisle's left out for me. Everyone was looking at me and waiting so I hurriedly took me seat. Edward took my hand once he was seated himself and Carlisle began.

"I'm sorry if this all seems a little dramatic Bella, but what Alice saw is very serious." His calm face a demeanor was infectious or maybe that was just Jasper.

The smile and nod from Carlisle to Jasper sold me on my latter theory.

"Let me get everything we know out and on the table before we have interruption, ok?"

I gave him a nod and he continued, "The vision was of a massacre at the school."

My gasp was the only in the room and was promptly ignored.

"What is unnerving is that you were there."

I didn't even try to stifle my next gasp. Edward gave me a reassuring squeeze of the hand, but when I hear massacre and myself being there I get a little worried. I was itching to ask questions, but didn't.

"We don't know when, or why. We don't know who, if anyone else, is involved-,"

I caught the inflection. "Do you mean to say I'm involved?" Other than being dead I didn't know how much more I could be involved.

The room was silent and everyone shifted uncomfortable.

"You were... yes." Carlisle answered.

"But we don't know if it was you or not, we really don't know anything for sure, and what we do know is all pointless anyway because we're not going to let this happen." Edward interrupted speaking so quickly I had to really focus to catch it all.

"I was alive... in the vision" I said after an eternity.

Carlisle gave a nod of his head.

My gaze turned to Alice. She was pleading, apologizing, and trying to comfort me all with her eyes.

"Did I..." I couldn't finish and thankful they got my point.

I wasn't dumb. Graduation was a few weeks away and I'd be one of them soon... it could be possible with that kind of power to cause a massacre. I shivered at the thought.

"We don't know that!" Edward's furious voice was loud beside me.

"We don't know much of anything" this time it was Alice who spoke.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Edwards's pov 3

------------

My poor Bella's small form was rigid. Her back strait and shoulders tense.

"So, then..." Bella whispered. "We... I..." she struggled.

"We." Esme corrected giving first Bella a reassuring smile and then an even stronger one to me.

_We wont let this happen,_ was the storming chorus coming from my families thoughts.

"We," Carlisle smiled warmly, "are going to leave here the minuet school is done."

"We!" Bella relaxed dramatically.

Sparing a glance at her I saw a wide smile. It hurt to have that hint of surprise in her voice. After leaving her this year she was still timid around the subject of au revoir's. Yet again, I made a note to make it up to her. And letting this vision come true wouldn't do.

I almost missed the dazzling smile she shot me while in my inner thoughts. This time it was her turn to give my hand the tight squeeze.

"Here is the story we've got Bella." Alice said and explained the plan and excuses for Charlie.

_Edward,_ Carlisle's firm voice sounded in my head.

I gave the slightest turn toward him.

_Don't let her out of your sights,_ Edward almost gave the icy retort brewing in his head, but held his tongue. _I don't just mean what you normal do. Don't let her alone. Don't let her drive. Cut her food for her..._

I couldn't help my lips twitching as I held back a grin. Like Bella is going to let me do that.

With the lightest of nods Carlisle knew I had herd and agreed.

"Can you live with that, Bella?" Alice finished.

Bella gave a weak laugh, "Sounds like a plan Alice." Finishing with a yawn.

"Time for the human to sleep." I said as lightly as I could manage.

With another round of reassuring comments Bella and I left. In my car I buckled her seat belt for her.

"Thank you?" She said looking me straight in the eyes before finally letting me go by looking down, hair falling forward to hide her blushing cheeks.

We were a few blocks from her house before she spoke again.

"Can we not," Turning I saw large brown, pleading eyes, "I don't want to go back home."

Her cheeks began to flush. She looked at her hands that rested in her lap and continued.

"I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms and not have to worry about Charlie."

I pulled the car to the side of the road and stop. Talking my hand, ever so gently, I pulled her chin up to look at me. I gave her a nod and the smile that sends her heart racing. Smiling more naturally I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

She was getting better, but some times she just didn't have the control. I felt her heart bound inside her chest, felt the blood race under the skin were I held her chin. Her hands drew up and around my neck, tangling her fingers in my hair. Her mouth parted and begged to be invaded.

I pulled back just as gently as my first touch, but firmer. Both of us were panting.

"Behave..." I was finally able to say.

Shamelessly she fell back in her seat and brought her fingers to her mouth. I was in rapture while I watched her lightly touch where I'd just finish kissing her.

"Were to my lady?" I asked her trying to lighten the mood with a lighter ton.

"Our spot." She said stifling another yawn.

"I really should be taking you to your house. To a bed."

"But this way you get to hold me." She smiled, "And fresh air is good for you old folks."

I started the car with a chuckle and turned the car toward the trail leading to our meadow.

Our banter was superficial, our smiles and laughter just as counterfeit.

"Edward." Bella spoke, breaking the silence.

"Hum?" I asked not taking my eyes off the road.

"Your driving..." She began.

I turned to see her first straighten in her seat and look out the window. Her eyebrows were squinting together she was deep in thought.

Not meeting my eyes she moved forward to see the speedometer. I inclined my head as to see it myself and saw I was going the speed limit.

"Does this have to do with what Carlisle had to say to you while Alice was talking to me?"

Oh Bella, my smart, beautiful Bella...

"Yes..." I sighed not bothering to deny it. "You have to understand-"

"I guess here's one good thing coming from this mess." She said right over me.

She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. I took her hand in mine and went back to watching the road.

Taking longer than what it'd normally take we reached the entrance to the trail. I pulled off the road and stopped the car before I realized Bella's hand was limp in mine. Her eyes were closed when I looked at her and her mouth was slightly open and a line of drool ran down her chin. She was asleep.

I laughed and got out. Coming around I opened the door and unbuckled her.

"Bella." I said and gave her a light shake.

"Bella." I whispered again a broad smile across my face.

"Hu-hum?" was her only reply.

"We're here, love." I said laughing openly again and giving a kiss on her forehead.

Sitting up in her seat she stepped out of the car. I held her by the elbow for support when I saw she was too tired to even open her eyes. Turning my back to her so she could get on she just flopped on my back, leaning on me while she stood there.

Bending down I pulled her up so she was better positioned in a piggyback and then was off running to the meadow.

I heard a moan and felt Bella shift her head on my shoulder, shielding herself from the wind. I stopped running and she moved her face back to its original position with her chin on my shoulder, our cheeks side by side.

"Go back to sleep I'll walk so you wont be disturbed by the wind."

She gave a weak nod of her head that sent shivers down my spin when her soft cheek rubbed mine.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Bella's pov 3

------------

"Bella." Edward's angel voice called to me from my sleepy grogginess.

I was given a light shack before he called to me again.

"Bella." I could just hear him smiling as he whispered me awake.

"Hu-hum?" I managed.

"We're here, love." He chuckled and I felt a cold pressure on my forehead, an Edward kiss.

Without opening my eyes I climbed out of the car with Edward steering me by the elbow. He held me steady as I stood before flopping on his back. Then Edward shuffled me into a more convenient position on his back.

The only indication that we were moving was the wind on my face. Sadly this was waking me up and I was still too tired to be awake. I let out a groan of complaint and the wind stopped. I opened my eyes expecting the meadow but we were still in the forest.

"Go back to sleep I'll walk so you wont be disturbed by the wind." Edward answered my unaired question.

Easily compliant I went back to sleep.

The next thing I new I was rocking back and forth in Edwards lap. We were in the meadow and judging by the light it was past noon.

Edward pressed his lips to my head before speaking.

"Hello."

"Hello." I said blushing.

"How was your sleep?"

"Perfect, thank you" I was still tired, but the cool air and Edwards presence pulled me out of the last clinging arms of sleep.

His only reply was a light kiss on my lips.

We lapsed into silence that wasn't at all awkward. Both of us had things to think about.

That's when it hit me. They wouldn't turn me!

"Edward," he looked down at me, "This overly protective thing... it means keeping me alive doesn't it..." He understood the inflection.

"Yes."

I shook away the tears that brimmed my eyes. I could handle that if...

"Ok," I crocked out, "but I'm going with you, wherever."

I could handle being left human a few more weeks because I was assured by everyone that they were going to take me with them after grad. I beat back the hyperventilation by chanting this in my head.

My stomach gave a low grumble that Edward heard perfectly.

"Lets get you something to eat."

I gave a weak smile. It was cold and knowing Forks it could rain at any moment, but I didn't want to go back to the world just yet. If we stayed the world didn't have to happen...

I stood without complaint. Edward turned his back to me so I could jump up. I walked up, put my hands on his shoulders and jumped. Only his hands didn't come around to hold me up. My feet landed back on the.

"Edward?"

"It's the mutt." He said through clenched teeth.

"Jacob?" I squeaked.

I didn't like having the two alone, away from other human eyes. It gave them too much of an opportunity to fight a supernatural fight of wolf and vamp...

I heard a rustle in the bush to our left. I turned to see what emerged; it was Jake, not his wolf counterpart.

"Jacob!" I said with more enthusiasm.

The last time I saw him was after the motorcycle incident. My heart filled to see him again.

"Bella." He replied warmly and added an icy, "Edward." before an uncomfortable silence filled the meadow.

"How are you?" I finally said.

"As well as can be expected..."

There was another long silence. I looked up at Edward to judge his expression, but it was thoughtful and rescind. I looked back at Jacob. His body was facing me, head directed to me, but his eyes were on Edward.

"Be safe, Bella." Jacob said suddenly and ran off, back into the bush.

Before I knew it Edward wiped me on his back and was running to his parked car. We were in front of the car with my side open in what felt like seconds. Edward all but shoved me in the car, buckling me up and was starting the car.

I managed an, "Oof," in before we were speeding away.

Catching my breath finally I spoke.

"Edward, mind explaining-"

"It was Victoria. The mutt had news that she was spotted in the area again and that, the treaty still standing, they couldn't protect you."

"Oh." It was far too inadequate, but I just didn't know what else to say.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, love." Edward chanted, "I will never let any... more harm come to you."

Edward's past caution toward his speeding went out the window as he drove to get me home a.s.a.p.

Suddenly he turned to me, eyes intense, boring into me.

"Please don't argue, Bella. I'm taking to my house. 7 vampires are better than one." He gave me my half smile and I melted.

He didn't need to put it on so thick; I'd have followed him anywhere with just that smile. Not wanting him to use that against me later on I just gave a nod and a mumble of agreement.

Still looking at me he leaned in and gave me a kiss.

The next thing I new the sound of metal colliding with metal, almost drove me deaf.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Edward's pov 3

------------

I was kissing her then I heard malice dripping, hatful thoughts.

_For him,_ it hissed.

I pulled away to late. How I'd let her get so close was lost on me as I tried to pitch myself on Bella and protect her. Victoria was faster.

Bella bounced off the seat and was thrown forward from the impact. The Window shield shattered, Victoria smashing threw it. Her aim was straight for Bella. Her hand made a spear and I was helpless to it piercing through Bella's shoulder.

Blood poured from the wound when Victoria pulled her hand out. She drew her arm back aiming more accurately, now that the cars were stopped, for a killing blow.

There was a cough and then Bella whispered my name.

I didn't, couldn't breath. I acted, grabbing Victoria by the hair and pulled it back to expose her neck. Her hand diverted from her original target, darted around and clawed at my own. Ignoring the pain I leaned in and ripped into her throat with my teeth. The dead, sickly taste of vampire blood filled my mouth, Victoria's dying gurgles at my ear. Making Victoria into a pezz dispenser I threw her to the back seat. I watched her twitch for a fraction of a second before turning my attention to Bella.

"Bella..." I cried.

I kicked out my door; it went flying off to the side of the road. I turned and scoped up Bella's frail form and pulled her out of the car. Crimson liquid covered her and the rapid flow soon saw to cover my own clothing.

My throat was on fire, an icy fire that the warm, thick liquid coming from Bella could sooth. _No, NO, _No! I screamed to myself.

Away from the cars I let Bella down and took off my jacket, making a pillow for her. Her heart was beating steadily and she wasn't coughing up blood so her lunges were fine. I put trembling hands to the through and through hole in her. My many, many years studying to become a doctor were just thrown out the window. This was my love, her life flowing freely from her and I couldn't think to save her life.

I looked back at the cars and gas was a lake around them. Suddenly Alice was there, making a quick strike of some metal to create a spark. Both cars became engulfed in flames

I turned back to Bella and Carlisle was already there taking stock. Carlisle firmly moved my hands out of the way. His face was a mask of complete calm as he saw the extent of the damage. Over the roar of the fire Carlisle listened to her heart. His face gave way to a crease in his brow.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"There's a murmur in the heart." Her replied still focusing on her heart.

I turned to Alice. Wide eyed, she was shacking her head.

_This is the missing part... This is where the decision is made, her life or... the massacre..._ Her thought's screamed.

I openly growled making her eyes shifted to me.

"Edward." She pleaded.

"Edward," The gasp more than anything was coming from Bella.

"Oh, Bella." Running the back of my hand down her cheek and around her jaw. "My love."

"Edward..." Carlisle's voice was grim.

I never wanted to hear my name again.

Alice cried my name one more time before I dove for Bella's throat and bit. Her impossibly quenching taste momentarily left me brainless, but I regained myself and stopped. Making sure not to rip her throat out. I infuse as much venom into the bit as I could.

"Edward, what have you done?" Alice whispered.

I ignored her visions, Carlisle's voice and thoughts. I left the world behind and focused on soothing Bella's screams of agony as I ran back to the house. My father and sister followed behind still trying to reach me.

Kicking in the door I lunged up the stairs and into my room. Laying Bella out on the bed.

Her screams had drawn the rest of the house to my doors threshold. Everyone was crying my name. Yes I was defiantly going to change my name if Bella survived this.

At the back of my mind I new Jasper was now holding Alice, consoling her. The rest of the family was shooed down stairs by Carlisle. I only looked away form Bella to see Carlisle walk in with his kit.

"If this is the path you've chosen I'll make sure she can go through the change without-,"

"Do it." I said curtly.

Unperturbed by my demeanor he went to work. I held Bella down while she thrashed from the pain of the transformation, giving Carlisle better working conditions.

Finished with that Carlisle left and was replaced by Esme who brought a bowl of water, a washcloth, a towel and new clothes. Only then did I leave the room to let her clean Bella up. Reading her mind I ran and got fresh water and washcloths. She opened the door and took them with a thank you.

Esme finished and left me alone with Bella. And that's were I stayed.

On the second night Emmett came in to my room without knocking.

"Here's the story," He said not waiting for me to even look at him, "Both you and Bella were in a car crash. Since the wreckage is there it works out. Both you and her were killed. Body's incinerated in the fire. We leave in 5 days right after funeral. We've already come up with an excuse for leaving; Esme can't stand the sight of Forks with such a bad memory lingering here." He didn't wait for any acknowledgment, just left.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Bella's pov 3

------------

_Du-dum. Du-dum. Du-dum_...

Silence...

I fluttered my eyes open. The room came in to an eerie focus I'd never seen before. The ceiling spackle was clear enough I swore I could poke my eye out with it. But this I ignored.

The sheets under me and the clothing around me kissed my skin. Silk. It was silk, had to be. Cotton could never feel this soft. This I also ignored.

Were had the _Du-dum_ gone?

"_Du-dum."_ I said absently.

"Bella?" Edwards voice was alarmed and very loud. I ignored this too.

He was talking again making it hard to listen for the _Du-dum._ I closed my eyes and groped at my chest with a hand. Still I couldn't shut him out to find the missing beat. His voice reverberated around the room and on to me.

"Bella? Bella!?"

I began to tap my hand to my chest in the old rhythm that had once been there. As my hand came down and hit my chest it sounded hollow. _I_ sounded hollow. My phony beats echoed inside me and I became more and more aware of a dead feeling throughout my body. There was a cold that penetrated the bone. I felt far to empty to care.

I did mind however when Edward began to shack me.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" He asked simply like I was brain dead, pronouncing each word carefully.

I couldn't ignore him any longer. Further exploration for the missing beat would be interrupted if I didn't give him an answer. Opening my eyes, I looked at him.

"Dead." I said just as simply.

His eyes were wide. I expected mine would be too if I didn't feel so counterfeit. My voice was lighter. More like a song than my old one. And all I had said was, 'dead.'

Tentatively he caressed my face.

_Du-dum..._

My eyes did widen at this. His hand was frozen on my face.

"Bella?" he asked looking towards my chest.

I fallowed suit. That hadn't been in my head, had it? No... Edward had heard it plain as day.

"Do it again." I demanded not meeting his eyes.

This time he took his left hand that rested on my shoulder and ran it down the other side of my face.

_Du-dum..._

I took a deep breath, the most real breath I'd taken since waking up.

Edward and I were lost in ourselves, exploring what did and didn't make my heart beat again when Carlisle cleared his throat.

Edward whirled around; surprised he'd been taken off guard. I was delighted to be able to follow his swift movement.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" He came over to the bed and looked me in the eye.

"Listen." Was all I said before taking Edwards hand and running his fingers along my cheekbone.

_Du-dum..._

"Edward?" Carlisle asked in shock.

"Don't ask me." Was Edwards's curt reply.

Soon the whole room was filled with the Cullen family. Edward and I demonstrated another 8 times before they started to believe their own ears.

"Always have to be special." Rose said softly before storming out of the room.

Emmett gave me a faltering smile before following after his enraged wife. Edward gave my hand a squeeze. It was so light I could barley feel it.

"I'm not so breakable anymore, remember?" I said a little more than annoyed.

My tone caught everyone's attention.

"Sorry." I began; squeezing Edwards hand tightly to prove my point that I was stronger now. "I've this headache and my mouth is as dry as the desert..." I let that last part trail off.

I wasn't daft... I could put two and two together... dry mouth thirsty. Vampire drinking blood when thirsty.

"Is it safe to take her out Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Closing her eyes my new pixie sister looked to the not so distant future.

"No humans have even thought about taking a walk in the woods today. You should be fine." She ended with a bright smile.

Edward took my elbow.

_Du-dum..._

Everyone in the room gave a light chuckle. Before I was fully pulled out of the bed with Edwards help.

"A hunting we shall go?" I cooed.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Edward's pov 3

------------

We were in the forest at a run. Bella was in rapture as she saw the forest for the first time with vampire eyes. Every breath the forest made sent her head whipping in that direction. We weren't running fast so she could catch it all.

She stopped abruptly and I did the same.

"Bella?"

She didn't answer, but just shoved herself in my chest. I cradled her. She looked up at me eyes stricken. I cupped her face with one hand.

_Du-dum..._

A deep sigh of relief escaped her before she looked at _me_, meeting my curious eyes flatly.

"You ok?"

She looked away then. Anger flared inside me.

"Bella, please what is wrong?"

"I just didn't expect... this." She said gesturing around her.

I kissed her forehead.

"Do you regret it?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"I don't know." She said plainly. "I've had, what... 2, 3 hours to explore my vampirism?"

Her steady voice left me feeling cold. We were slowly slipping into talking faster and faster, the more natural form for our kind.

"It's just," she continued, "I suddenly felt... very, very fake. Like I wasn't really here." She finished closing her eyes.

"Love..."

"your touch, what your touch does grounds me." She said taking one of my hands from her waste and put it to her face.

For a fraction of a second crimson flushed Bella's face and the delightful sound of her heart beating filled the air.

"Edward." She said in a sigh.

I pulled her closer to my self. With my other hand I trapped her face and leaned in placing my lips on hers. The same thudding of her heart was there, the erratic beat that drove me crazy.

Her hands wrapped around my neck and tangled in my hair. She sighed my name again and I took my chance to invade her mouth. She moaned at the penetration and I groaned deep in my chest. Her sweet human taste had followed her into this damned after life.

I felt our joined bodies sway. My head swam, my breath erratic as I stopped my exploration of her mouth to kiss a line down her jaw and neck.

I wasn't even paying attention to the world around us until Bella stiffened under me. At first I thought I'd gone to far, my hand frozen on its way to her breast. She suddenly ripped herself free from my hold (a once imposable act) and was off running.

"Bella?!" I called running after her, but looking ahead was all the explanation I needed.

A bear sat overlooking a dead dear. I could smell the blood in the air now clearly and it sent my mouth filling with venom.

Bella hurled herself at the bear, uncaring about the size or danger. Though I knew there was none I couldn't help my gut twist at the sight of my once frail Bella jump at a bear.

An unfathomable grace over took her as she dodge a swing from the bear. Strong legs pushed off the ground purpling her up to the bear's neck. Staggering back the bear rapped its hands around Bella's back, clawing to get her off. A yelp escaped the creature's throat and a long loud cacophony of complaints followed as the venom worked its way into the animal, causing crippling pain.

Bella was almost lost in the brown fur of the bear. The thing tottered back one last step before falling on its back. It's cried quieted. I listened to its heart clam and finally stop.

Bella slowly crawled off the dead creature and staggered to her feet. I was there to hold her up. I cradled her in my arms for a time before she pulled out. A string of reassuring words at the tip of my tongue were squashed when I saw her face.

Eye's glistened with a deep excitement. Her breath coming fast, her small form trembling slightly. Her lips were quivering. I listened and heard the words, "More," stream from the plump, parted lips.

I trailed my hand across her face in agony. We both stopped then. Her chant ceased, we both listened, but nothing.

I took my other hand from her back and trailed a line on the other side of her face. Nothing. Her breath hiccupped, eyes wide in terror.

------------

You've read now please review 3


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.

Also I am not Stephanie Meyer, nor do I wish to be (though my name is Stephanie XD)

This chapter is in Bella's pov

------------

That dead feeling crept through me, cooling the heat the bear had given me.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

My head felt like it was being shoved through a very small tube. Skull cracking, with jagged pieces piercing my brain to make me fit.

I couldn't have him touching me, so I pulled away cradling first my head then hugging myself around the chest.

Suddenly I started to giggle.

This was what I wanted? This dead feeling? How could I have ever? How did Edward, Alice, Carlisle live like this? How could Carlisle believe in a grander purpose when feeling so much like a shadow?!

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward reach for me.

"NO!" I shouted.

His face didn't hide the hurt well. His face contorted... I didn't care... he couldn't make me feel alive anymore and because of it I didn't want him to touch me ever again...

Trees were to close together here. I felt a pressure constricting me, but the tell tail signs of panic weren't there. Frantic breathing, my blood racing, my heart... my heart beating rapidly... Nothing...

I curled myself into a ball, sitting on my heels. So close to the ground the dears blood reminded me that bear handed been enough... I couldn't even feel bad about the dead creatures around me. I didn't shudder at the though of blood going down my throat, nor the smell of it. I reveled in it and straightening myself I stalked off to find more.

"Bella!" Edward screamed at me and grabbed my arm before I could walk away. "What's going on? Talk to me! I can't read your mind, remember?"

All his feeble attempts to hide his hurt were crumbling away and he looked about ready to cry. Why did this make me want to laugh? I did, to his great displeasure. He dropped my hand as if I'd shocked him.

"I'm still thirst." I replied coldly.

"What was that, this!" He yelled throwing his hands into the air.

"I regret it." And with that I walked off leaving him to mule that over.

I was good; I didn't once stray towards the town. I found a few dears before walking back to the house. Alice met me in the driveway.

"Bella." She was hesitant, but still firm with anger.

"We need to talk." I said in time with her.

She looked me over before continuing, "What's wrong?"

"I feel far to dead to care about... all this..." I fumbled.

"Bella we can help. We're all in the same boat here and we draw strength from one another. Let us, let Edward be a source of strength for you!"

I took a calming, although redundant, breath before speaking. This was my new family I should try and make nice.

"I'm sorry." I croaked out.

Suddenly Alice was hugging me. I saw the tendons in her exposed arms flex as she hugged me for all her worth. The affection I gave her back was but an echo of what I'd once felt. I tried to hide the disappointment I new my eyes would show by not meeting her eyes as she pulled away.

She must have taken my reluctance to look at her as guilt or embarrassment.

"It's ok Bella. You're new to this, and it was sudden. Culture shock galore really." She said leading me into the house.

Esme was just behind the door ready with a hug and a deeply caring smile. Emmett enveloped me in a bear hug once Esme had stepped aside. A goofy smile plastered his face in attempt to lighten the situation. Carlisle was no were to be seen and nor was Edward.

"Bella." Jasper greeted.

He had the most confusing face on. One that reminded me greatly of the one Edward had given me that first day of school. He was frustrated, but about what?

"What's wrong Jasper?" Alice asked, the only other one in the room noticing Jasper's mood.

Jasper moved forward and pulled my head away from my side. Still holding my hand firmly he closed his eyes.

"I can't feel anything from you Bella... Nor can I force any emotion on you..." He finished by dropping my hand.

"Oh..."

I'd had a lot of time to think about what kind of power I'd have. After the event with Aro I assumed my power would have something to do with being immune to all vampire powers. I was still secretly hoping for the power to fly or something of that sort, but I could settle for this.

Alice drew away from our gathering that had moved to the living room. I would have bet to report to Edward and Carlisle I was in better spirits or about my powers.

Esme, Jasper, and Emmett squawked about around me, only needed a few sentences here and there to be assured I was listening and enjoying the topics discussed.

I felt sickened with myself. This transformation had changed me. I didn't like this new me, but was seduced to easily into killing those animals. Hurting Edward made my stomach sink in theory, but in practice I was too angry with him for not making my heart beat anymore.

"Did you like it, Bella?"

"Sorry, what?" I sad looking up, not meeting anyone's eyes as I asked the unknown speaker to repeat him or herself.

It was Emmett, "Did you like your first hunt?"

Jasper looked at me sideways, obviously seeing something in my eyes before I could look out the window.

"It was..."

I was saved from answering when I heard Edwards light footsteps coming closer.

"Edward." I greeted not looking from the window.

"Carlisle wishes-"

I got up not listening to the rest of what he had to say. I was reaching up to knock on Carlisle's office door when I was twirled around and was face to face with Edward.

"Bella!" He said exasperated.

His eyes were black, intense and for the first time I notice they were rimmed with a dark burgundy. _My blood..._ something about that made a flicker of fire burn between my legs.

Suddenly I pulled away from him, hitting a door and almost backing through it. Edward's eye pleaded to me, but I had to look away. The seduction was not for him, or some creepy fetish about my blood being in him. It was the idea of drinking blood, and the forbidden fruit, human blood.

Forbidden... I could have drooled at the thought.

------------

You've read now please review


End file.
